


No One's Perfect

by unclechrom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclechrom/pseuds/unclechrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess tiny not-plot-related spoiler if you haven't read chapters 117 and 118 yet.</p><p> <br/>Suga discovers that sometimes even small changes take some getting used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> In loving memory of Daichi's tooth.

As Suga glared at the math homework in his lap in frustration, he felt like the numbers were mocking him. He found it nearly impossible to focus on the work in front of him when this was the first moment he'd been alone with his boyfriend in a long while. 

Those quick little kisses at the end of the walk home after volleyball practice just didn't cut it in the long run. That, and being squished up against those perfect, powerful thighs on Daichi's tiny bed wasn't helping his concentration any.

_Time for Plan B._

Daichi, somehow fully capable of focusing on his own homework instead of all the possibilities of what they _could_ be doing, didn't notice as Suga very stealthily slid his workbook onto the floor.

What Daichi did finally notice was his boyfriend trying to nonchalantly push his math workbook away.

Amused, Daichi allowed Suga to shove the homework to the floor with a final triumphant push.

"What did that workbook do to you?" Daichi chuckled.

"It was hogging my spot," Suga calmly stated as he swiftly maneuvered himself into his boyfriend's lap.

"Hey," Suga's hands gently found their way to Daichi's jawline, "Your mouth isn't sore, is it?"

"Nah, I think it's all healed up now," he answered slowly, hands coming up to meet Suga's, unsure of what his boyfriend was scheming.

"Good, then this won't hurt."

Suga surged forward and caught Daichi's lips in a strong kiss, so full of passion that it stole his breath away. Daichi's hands traveled their way down to his boyfriend's thighs before coming to settle just below his hips, as Suga began to eagerly explore his mouth.

All thoughts of homework thrown to the wind, Daichi basked in the attention he was receiving from Suga. The team had been so busy with practice and matches that it had been weeks since the couple had even had more than twenty minutes to themselves.

Suga had really deepened the kiss, tongue gliding over Daichi's teeth, until he came to an abrupt stop and started shaking. Concerned, Daichi pulled away, just as Suga slammed his face into Daichi's shoulder and erupted into laughter.

" _Suga._ "

"I'm sorry! This is just gonna," Suga tried to steady his breathing to control his laughter, to little avail, "take some getting used to."

Daichi sighed and nuzzled into the head of gray hair still laughing into his shoulder, "You should be the one with the missing tooth. I can't stop poking at it with my tongue during class."

"I mean, if you're tired of doing that, I can do it for you," Suga managed to say, with his best attempt at a seductive voice while still holding back laughter, before launching into another round of giggles caused by the offended look he got from Daichi.

" _No._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am yesterday.  
> Also, the title is from Teeth by Lady Gaga because I just couldn't help myself.


End file.
